


Into It

by NoPleaseStayHere



Series: King's Crown Bar [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Fluff, King's Crown Bar, My First Coda, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Just a Coda for King's Crown Bar that nobody asked for.





	Into It

**Author's Note:**

> King's Crown Bar has been getting some lovely comments as of late, so I decided I wanted to post this - I actually wrote it a long time ago and never posted it and I don't really know why, I just didn't want anybody to see it as a disappointment since it doesn't really *add* anything to the original story. That being said, I think it's cute, and hope the fans of KCB will enjoy it.

Jughead Jones’ first novel had been on the bestseller list for months. When his publisher had approached him to write a fiction title, he had jumped at the chance. Now, a year and a half later, they were having a launch party for him. He almost pinched himself.

“God damn, baby.” He murmured under his breath as Betty walked out of the bathroom.

“Is it too much?” She asked as she secured her earring in place. 

“You look perfect.” He murmured. Betty’s hair was set in loose waves that fell around her shoulders, pearl earrings in her ears, and was wearing the most ethereal dress Jughead had ever seen. It was light blue with silver threading throughout, came to just above her ankles, and fit her perfectly. “What time do we have to be there, again?” Jughead enveloped her lips with his own, his touch featherlight against the beautiful dress.

“In five minutes,” Betty smirked. She wriggled gently out of his grasp. “So we don’t have any time for that.” 

“Are you sure?” Jughead placed his teeth on either side of Betty’s earlobe, nibbling against the soft flesh. 

“Cheryl and Veronica are supposed to meet us there. As our _guests_. We can’t be late.”

… …. … ….

As they walked into the venue, the pianist was playing a familiar tune. 

“This song reminds me of you,” Jughead murmured into Betty’s ear. 

“It does?” Betty wracked her brain. “Why?”

“It’s from Casablanca.”

A smile played on her lips, hoping her expression didn’t give away that she didn’t quite get it. 

“_Of all the gin joints in all the world and you walked into mine_,” Jughead raised his eyebrow. 

“Such a romantic, Jughead.” Betty smiled. She turned as she spotted Veronica and Cheryl making their way over. “Go mingle, we’ll grab some drinks. You want gin?” Betty smirked.

Jughead laughed and placed a kiss against Betty’s forehead, then shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked over to his editor.

“B, you’re looking gorgeous tonight.” Veronica smiled as she enveloped Betty in a hug. 

“Thanks, Ronnie, right back at you.” She looked at her best friend’s long dark hair piled on her head in a loose bun, and the navy blue dress she was clad in. Her girlfriend, Cheryl, had her signature red hair pinned back in a crown braid around her head, a black lace dress hugging her curves. “You both clean up beautifully.”

A waiter was making the rounds with a tray of champagne, which all three girls quickly grabbed a flute of. “God, how much money was put into this launch party?” Cheryl questioned.

Betty shrugged. “His first novel did so well, they have their hopes pretty high for this one, too. I know Jughead’s anxious about it, since it’s his first fiction piece.” 

“He has nothing to worry about, B. He’s a wonderful writer.” Veronica assured her, taking a sip of champagne.

Betty nodded. “That’s what I keep reminding him. Do you mind if I go steal him for a second?”

Cheryl shook her head. “Not at all. We’ll be fine.” She smiled.

Betty smiled and turned, looking around the large room for Jughead. She spotted him laughing in the corner with a man she’d never seen before. She made her way over, smiling at the people who greeted her in passing. 

“Excuse us,” Betty smiled at the man Jughead was talking to. 

“What’s up, Bets?” 

“You have some explaining to do, mister.”

Jughead’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you think you’re doing, telling me how good I looked and kissing me like that right before we had to leave for this event? That’s all I can think about now and let me tell you, I cannot concentrate.”

Jughead smirked as he smoothed a hand over Betty’s backside. “I believe it’s your fault for looking so damn good.”

“Don’t blame that on me, it’s not my fault. It’s genetics. It’s your fault, sucking on my earlobe and getting me all hot and bothered.”

“You liked that, did you?” Jughead said huskily.

“I did,” Betty agreed, pressing her lithe body against Jughead. “And now we’re out in public, at an event celebrating you, and I’m wet.”

Jughead choked on his sip of champagne. “You’re… wet.”

“I’m wet and I can’t concentrate.” 

“What are you trying to concentrate on, Bets?” Jughead murmured in Betty’s ear.

“Well, I’m trying to concentrate on greeting all of my successful boyfriend’s business partners, but all I can think of is taking his hard cock and putting it in my mouth.” Betty ran her hand against Jughead’s abdomen and pressed her lips against his momentarily. “But like I said, we’re in public. At a work function for my boyfriend. Nowhere to hide.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jughead groaned, taking hold of Betty’s hand and guiding her down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Betty giggled, taking a sip of champagne as best she could.

“There’s a storage room back here somewhere.” 

“Jughead!” She laughed.

They waited in the hallway until the waitstaff made their way past, then Jughead opened the small door and guided Betty inside. “You’re torturing me out there, Bets.” Jughead placed his lips against Betty’s neck. “You want me,” he breathed. “I want you.” 

Betty nodded. “Okay, but don’t leave any evidence. And we need to be quick.”

“I can be quick,” Jughead swallowed, releasing Betty’s neck as he locked the door behind him. He pushed Betty’s dress up, bunching it at her waist, pulled her panties down and spread her legs. He knelt before her, his mouth around her heat.

“Oh my God, Juggie.” Betty breathed, her knees quivering as he lapped at her clitorus. He brought his fingers up the length of her thigh, gripping her backside, then pushed them inside her.

“I want you, Juggie,” she murmured. 

He stood, covered her lips with his own, and unzipped his pants. Betty turned around and bent over a stack of boxes as Jughead guided himself into her entrance. She could feel the electricity between them, even before Jughead pressed his length into her heat, his thumb making lazy circles against her clit.

“Fuck,” She muttered when he entered her, arching her back, her eyes rolling.

Jughead gripped a handful of Betty’s hair and pulled it taught, causing her head to snap backwards. He pulled out slowly, enjoying his view, before pushing himself forward, the base of him connecting with Betty’s warm flesh.

“Faster,” Betty moaned as quietly as she could. “We could get caught.” 

“Fuck, say that again.” Jughead pumped faster, his hand trailing from between Betty’s thighs up to her breast, his thumb motioning over her nipple through the fabric of the dress. “Touch yourself,” he commanded.

“Somebody could catch us,” Betty moved a hand from the box downward, rolling her forefinger against her clit. She pushed herself back against Jughead, meeting every movement he made. “I’m going to come,” she said after a moment. “Juggie, I’m coming -“

She bit her lip as she came, careful not to scream, no matter how badly she wanted to exclaim her pleasure. She was aware of Jughead stilling, his eruption just moments after her own.

When they both came down from their high, they righted their clothing and peered out of the closet to make sure they weren’t about to get caught. Jughead left first, then Betty counted to twenty and followed him, wishing she had a mirror to check herself in.

As soon as Betty was back in the ballroom, Cheryl and Veronica marched over to her and looped their arms through Betty’s. “You are so not as good at that as you think you are.” Cheryl laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Betty feigned innocence. She pulled one of her arms free and plucked a flute of champagne from a waiter’s tray, realising she’d left the last one on the floor of the storage room.

“You were gone for so long! It’s called a quickie for a reason, B.” Veronica smirked. “Not to mention that giant stain on your dress.”

Betty’s cheeks flushed as she looked down. “Oh my god, no.”

“I knew it,” Cheryl laughed again. “There’s no stain, just someone caught in the act.”

Betty sighed and took a big sip from the flute. “That was so not cool.”

“We’re just fucking with you, you can do whatever you want at your boyfriend’s release party. He looks damn good tonight, I don’t blame you.”

“V!” Betty exclaimed, laughing. “You’re right, though. He does look good tonight.” She looked at him as he talked animatedly with an older man across the room. “Don’t be surprised if we skip out early.” She smiled and tipped back the rest of her champagne.

“Oh my god, Betty, is there no satisfying you?” Cheryl teased.

“No, he’s good at that. I’m just insatiable.” She smirked. 

She looked at him greeting countless people, totally in his element. She decided she would wait to tell him she wanted to leave; he deserved this party, and his success, and she wanted him to revel in it.


End file.
